


Playing House, the Adult Way

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Chastity Device, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Exploration, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After playing house in the Falls of Arcadia for their investigation, Mulder and Scully decide to give their couple a chance. It’s tentative, still very private and as with every new love filled with epic sex, angsty longings and intimate discoveries.<br/>This is the story of one such kink being explored to its fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House, the Adult Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easyqueenie (DanaFox1013)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaFox1013/gifts).



> **Dedicated to:** easyqueenie whose prompt at xf-santa included “ _I'm a fanfic junkie so I'd prefer fic; 99.9% of what I love is MSR If I'm reading NC-17 I tend towards BDSM kinks but I've dreamed of a Scully-in-a-chastity-belt fic for a few years now if anyone's up for that! I like my fics set in S6/7..._
> 
> Special Thanks to angelus2hot and thelittlespanko and for those that wanted to check the [Visual Aids](http://cordy69.livejournal.com/32077.html#cutid2) follow this link: http://cordy69.livejournal.com/32077.html#cutid2  
> Just beware, it is not work safe ♥

The trip to the Falls of Arcadia, also known as the planned community from Hell, had wreaked havoc with their relation. They used to be able to skirt the edge and stay professional no matter how often they flirted with death, with the improbable and with the unexplained. The mutual respect, interest, care and love that developed between them was skin deep and yet only glanced at in a desperate look, or a squeeze of a hand, a comment meant in defense of the other. To the rest of the world their interactions were as muted and clipped as the years before; to them they were like night and day. Things couldn’t change so drastically at once, so upon their return in Washington from California they had taken few weekends to explore their feelings, pushing the envelope.

It has started innocuously enough, Scully leaning against him while watching something on TV, ending up tucked under his arm, falling asleep safe and warm. She had let her hand be taken and kept on his lap during the long drives on assignment. They'd shared lingering good night kisses in front of their separate motel rooms until the dark nature of Mulder’s sexuality took over. He hadn't made a habit of trusting his bed partners with everything that made him tick, lower his defenses or share his longings but he had known Scully on a deeper level for too long, admired her too much, to not let her see the real him.

That included his internet porn addiction, and the kinks he discovered he had an interest in. He couldn't be sure it really was a kink he could adopt as he hadn't had many opportunities to test the waters and the reality of things, but he forged forward and with him Scully. He was excited today. They would be trying something new and Mulder wasn't sure if he'd get slugged for it or thanked, but like a kid discovering the pile of gifts under the Christmas tree, he couldn't wait to unwrap his presents.

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

As Friday mornings went this one wasn't too bad. Scully was just leaving A.D. Skinner’s office, her last report in his hand. She didn't have open cases, ongoing worries to address; she just had to make it home before noon where Mulder would pick her up to go check some remains found in a remote field in Virginia. It was meant to be a quick look to help the local law enforcement and then they'd have the weekend to themselves; easy as pie.

It was a rush to find Mulder waiting for her in the apartment. He was lounging on her sofa, a wrapped box next to him. Scully went to him with a spring in her step, excited just at the prospect of a nice little present to open before going back to work. Mulder sat straight and opened his legs so she could stand between his bracketing thighs.

"I want you Scully, right here and right now." He whispered, his lips already on her body, pulling at the buttons of her crisp shirt, his hands roaming up and down her toned legs, happy for the light fabric following his movements and adding to the sensual caress. As more skin became available for his perusal, he started sucking on the sweet spots, holding his lover rooted to the ground with firm hands and a wet mouth.

She had a hard time remembering what they were supposed to do, but being undressed in the middle of her living room, kissed and caressed seemed to be the better use of her time at the moment. She let her soft hands trail on his shoulders, finishing on his neck and tickling the short hairs at his nape.

By then, he had insinuated his long fingers in the waistband of her suit pant and pushed it down, the warm hands followed the path and marked her with his possession. It was followed by sweet bites and kisses and murmured nonsense. Scully widened her stance and let her body start to follow the dance. Slowly trying to anticipate his movements, feeling her inner core prepare itself for an intrusion she suddenly needed, feeling high on the adrenaline pumping more and more in her veins. She undulated and nudged Mulder to move things along and lo and behold, he obliged.

He would usually drag both their pleasures until madness but here he was licking at the plump lips parting for him, nosing the little bud coming to life while letting his tongue delve further and further in his lover. She was dripping, fluttering, begging and he was relentless.

She couldn’t figure out how to let herself go without the support of a flat surface but already she felt both pliant and tense, hesitating between soaring and holding a little longer to those incredible sensations spiraling out of control. Her thighs trembled, she hunched over his dark head looking for a foundation to keep her firm in her inner twirling world. On the edge and finally realizing that he was completely there for her, holding her tight, leaving finger shaped bruises that couldn’t register, she let go, contracting on his skilled tongue and crying his name out.

Mulder caught her in his arms, ready to shower her with affection. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, which served his purpose perfectly. She didn’t really notice what he was doing until he rose on his forearms to kiss her. She could taste a bit of herself still on his skilled tongue and she turned slightly to follow his mouth when he re-treated, only to notice the little key he was putting away in his wallet. She couldn’t believe he was still completely dressed while she barely could remember how she got so starkly naked.

 

He must have thought the same because a moment later, his pants were open and pushed down, while his long fingers were stroking himself to completion. Scully didn’t want him to do it all by his lonesome self but she was exhausted, the only thing she had the energy for was to wet her parched lips with her sweet rosy tongue, making him see stars and getting even closer. The tip of his cock escaped the closed fist he had created and touched the tongue wriggling on his slit. It was exciting and became overwhelming once she opened her mouth just enough for the crown to find a moist and warm nest to pulse against.

He was a goner in less than two minutes, there was no stopping his cumming now in powerful spurts, some swallowed, some falling slowly on the side of her mouth, the whole picture so decadent, he thought he’d be ready for round two in no time. He slumped forward, barely any strength left in him, using the back of the sofa to help him keep his body from crushing her, and after a couple of minutes he pushed back on his knees admiring the intriguing belt contrasting so beautifully with Scully’s skin.

 

She was finally coming about it enough to feel that the freedom of movement she should have expected was impeded by something hard and unyielding. Her hands came to investigate first, as her eyes were still mere slits hoping to keep the light and the world out, but as she touched the hard leather garment she sat at once, looking completely alarmed at the Chastity belt Mulder had managed to put on her.

It really was beautifully designed. Made of thick black leather, rather than the heavy metal she had imagined those were supposedly made of. It was built with women in mind as it came high on the hips, keeping her movements fluids, and came low enough on the back to lift and support her buttocks. The tiny lock in the front, inches from her core seemed like it could be broken if one didn’t mind parading it in front of a locksmith but she knew ultimately only Mulder would ever see it. And, thinking of him, why wasn’t he opening this thing already?

He was plain smirking once she managed to catch his eyes. Happy like the cat that got away with the milk and the canary! She pinned his wrist down on the sofa by her leg and with as firm a voice she could find she ordered him to open the damn thing and free her. He had the gall to laugh, wholeheartedly, and with a wicked wink, lowered himself to whisper in her ear “Of course, I will. Tonight!”

And without much hardship, he rose to his feet and made her get up as well. She needed his support to find her footing and was conscious of every step she made with this constricting garment in place, already thinking of reasons to get out of it while compiling a list of clothes she could wear and keep it inconspicuous if need be. Mulder just had a knack to winning those arguments, she needed to be prepared for a long, slightly uncomfortable and lustful day.

 

***** ****** *****

 

Oh the sweet trip that this was going to be. Behind the wheels of their assigned car, Mulder couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his features. He had Scully squirming on her seat, trying to figure out a way to be comfortable while wearing the chastity belt, he, Mulder had put on her thirty minutes earlier.

Not that Virginia was far, they had an hour and a half of traffic at best, but he had just come and felt invigorated while knowing that his partner would spend the next few hours with the most physical representation of their relationship, a reminder that is as mental as it is physical. It forced even Mulder to really analyze the steps they've taken so far, and acknowledge the inherent and deep trust they now shared.

He felt mischievous and let his hand fall on her skirt, slowly caressing her covered leg, wanting to feel close and loved rather than crazy as his mind supplied when he came up with that plan and ordered the belt online.

She stopped fidgeting and put her hand on his much bigger one. “Stop!”

He thought for a moment... “Why? I love touching you.”

“I know... But right now, I'm in overload. I can't even think! My whole being is focused on that damn belt, and I want things I didn't even know I wanted and worse, I can't stop thinking about sex. The pleasures we just shared and those that await us, and everything is jumbled. Please?"

Mulder didn't know what to answer to that, so he did what he did best, showed it all with a gesture and brought her hand to his lips to kiss her palm before bringing it down all nice and proper on her lap. She looked so prim, all Catholic girl, and he felt the tightness in his pants increasing, only aware of the fact she let him do this, she gave him that unique power. That knowledge was so heady, he felt almost faint and put both his hands on the wheel holding tight to something physical to keep him grounded.

 

The meeting at the VA hospital went in a blur. Mulder couldn't remember two simple sentences in a row and couldn't thank enough his lucky star that this was a meeting for Scully to help them and he just had to support his partner. He couldn't even figure out how she was able to function in public. He couldn't see the outline of the belt but he knew it was there, he was aware enough to catch Scully discretely trying to change positions, even now he couldn't believe it was happening. He was so hard, making it to the place he rented for the weekend was going to be impossible.

No later were they alone in the car that he kissed her, his hands roaming on her heavy breast, her firm stomach, her encased pelvis. She returned the fervor, shoving the suit vest past his shoulders, smoothing the white shirt on his pecs, tugging at his belt buckle. The steering wheel got in the way, the standard clear windows on the official vehicle too. Somehow, they both backed up, ragged breaths, eye closed, fingers still intertwined.

With purpose they finally attached their seat belts, the loud revving of the engine breaking the bubble they had found themselves sharing for a few precious moments. A few speed limits were broken; all of this to stumble at the door of their room, the lock stubbornly refusing to open, Scully was ready to pick it until it finally gave in and they fell through it, tripping over their own feet, so eager they were to get their hands on each other.

 

Mulder seized her hands and pulled her to the bed, inviting her to kneel on it and face him. Much slower than he wanted, he undressed his lover, leaving her adorned only with the leather belt and it’s dangling lock.

He slowly took a breath, realizing he had stopped all physical functions, he just couldn’t take in how stunning Scully was, adorned only by the exquisite leather, contrasting so nicely with her creamy skin. That was a sight to behold, he wanted the whole world to see it and then he became conscious of the fact, he’d probably feel murderous towards anyone having the impudence and luck to see her like this. She was meant to be savored, and only by him.

She owned the belt! Her hair framed her face and slender neck, few strands pointing at her round breasts, her back arched a bit probably due to the biting lack of leeway the belt gave and her gaze… That alone would have made him come.

He chucked his clothes in a heap at the foot of the bed, standing, tall, proud and eager. A very tentative finger came up to caress her rosy cheek, a short puff of air meeting it. He let his thumb join the lost finger and hovered over the plump lips parting for him, waiting until the slight suction on the pad woke him and sent blood reeling south. Mulder suddenly felt aching and throbbing and joined the light of his life on the huge bed, she trembled in his arms probably as sensitive as he felt. He let his hands rediscover her, palming her buttocks, lingering on a taut nipple, rediscovering the curve of her neck, every part of her until blood flooded the area and she finally appeared as breathless as he felt.

Only then did he touch the chastity belt, following the classic design, experiencing its texture and feel in a completely different way now that it was molded to the person he craved. Only then was she truly consumed by desire, imploring him to come to her, in her. Requesting that he opened that perverse torture device, entreating him with promises of new delights, rolling on his thigh, trying to find an elusive release that only him could grant.

He had to choke himself, impatient already but willing to wait for completion inside her, together.

Embracing her completely he rolled them on the bed, giving his lover his full attention and covering her with fervent touches before fretting with his pants to find the wallet and retrieve the key. His fingers felt clumsy trying to unlock the garment or it could be her undulating, Scully finally realizing she would be free to love.

They managed, discarding the belt on the side to leave room for his fingers and the preparation they were eager to complete. She felt on the verge of an orgasm, her skin pinpricking and her hands pulling him up to her, so she could cover him in kisses and urge him to fill her. He couldn’t resist something every fiber of his being wanted to experience. He blanketed her warm body, answered her passionate kisses leaving her lips reddened, finally removing his fingers to guide himself in, feel her walls spasming around the intrusion and lose himself in their shared pleasure.

 

Their love making was intense, sparkling hours of worship and intense devotion to each other in ways they could never find time to experience in their usual rushed lives, building memories to sustain them in the direst of circumstances, and all thanks to Mulder’s kinky side. Who knew so much could be achieved with a chastity belt?

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to really go towards the BDSM part mostly because I can enjoy some nice power play and spankings in fic but I had to concur I couldn’t ever remember seeing a chastity belt fic out there, no matter the fandom and decided to try for one and focus on that instead. It is the first time I wrote a fairly graphic Mulder/Scully story, I hope it still will be a nice read but if improvement [or follow up, lol] is needed I welcome con-crit :-)


End file.
